


Falling Slowly (Five Times & Once)

by sashach



Series: Five Times & Once [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bucky is a flight attendant, English translation, M/M, Steve is a pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:32:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pilot AU in which five times Bucky and Steve were together and one time they weren't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Imbrian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbrian/gifts).
  * A translation of [Falling Slowly (Five Times & Once)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655668) by [Imbrian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbrian/pseuds/Imbrian). 



> Once again, thank you, Imbrian, for letting me translate this series, and Happy Chinese New Year! 新年快樂，猴年猴運猴塞雷！
> 
> Should you think this fic does not look like a translated work, I owe it to [http://explodingcrenelation.tumblr.com](Echo). Thank you for doing this and your encouragement!

After World War II, with the increased interaction between the United States and the economically exhausted Europe and the Cold War tension, the American Defense Department funded the establishment of SHIELD Airlines. Its sole purpose was for military transportation. When the Cold War ended, Howard Stark, the weapons mogul, bought SHIELD from the military before they could dissolve the organization. Stark transformed SHIELD into a commercial airline and expanded its business. When Asia’s economy began to rise, he saw the potential of the region and opened several new air routes to Asia. Within twenty years, SHIELD Airlines had become the largest airline in America. The scale of the company even rivaled Lufthansa, the leading airline in Europe.

“Do you think the captain would go for supper with us?” asked the young, slim, dark-haired flight attendant who was clearing the cabin with her coworker. The latter was in charge of cockpit service.

The Boeing 777 of SHEILD Airlines had just landed in Tokyo after flying long distance from Chicago, and the cabin crew would take a break for a couple of days before flying back. Usually during those days, the captain would invite the crew for a meal, but the designated captain for this flight was a civil aviation rookie pilot who’d just been transferred from the military. Who knew if he would follow the norm and buy them dinner?

The new captain may have been a rookie at SHIELD, but he was an experienced Air Force pilot. It was rumored that his family was old friends of the senior boss, Howard Stark; and that he was also a close friend of the young boss, Tony Stark. That’s how he became a SHIELD captain out of the blue.

According to federal law and the regulations of the International Civil Aviation Organization, the requirements for an airline pilot were demanding and rigorous. James Barnes thought about the groundless rumors as he bent down to clean up the seats in the first class cabin, unaware that his coworker was talking to him.

“Bucky! Did the captain say anything about his plans after landing?”

Bucky was briefly confused when he realized that she was talking to him. “I think… maybe not.” He continued to scan the seats nearby and pick up the blankets and put them into the big laundry bag for sterilization. “He asked for a glass of water just now and the co-pilot was also asking him about his plans…”

“But isn’t this his first assignment to Tokyo? Shouldn’t he want to look around?” The flight attendant was called Dorothy. She’d been with SHIELD Airlines for four, almost five years. Dorothy walked across the row of seats toward Bucky. “Sitwell will only take him to strip clubs for drinks. He should come with us to Tokyo Station. We can have something Japanese for supper. Ramen…”

Dorothy’s sentence was interrupted by someone coming out of the cockpit.

“Barnes?” The voice belonged to the captain they had been talking about. Steve Rogers. He was wearing a white dress shirt with a cerulean tie. Standing tall and straight at the entrance to the business class cabin, he pointed in the direction of first class. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Bucky stopped what he was doing, curling the corner of his lips and smiling at the young captain. It was a standard professional smile, showing his laughter lines. “Of course.” He patted Dorothy’s shoulder when he walked past her, indicating that he would ask Captain Rogers on her behalf.

Dorothy returned his gesture with a delighted smile.

Bucky Barnes was one of the few male air attendants in SHIELD Airlines (there were exactly three of them serving in the company’s one hundred air routes) and he was awarded SHIELD’s “Best Flight Attendant” for two consecutive years. The tall and slender man was said to be an outstanding student from Wharton Business School, but when the circumstances of his family declined, he applied to be SHIELD’s flight attendant for the sake of his siblings’ tuition. His outstanding language proficiency in German, Russian, French, English, and Japanese ensured his acceptance on the spot.

Bucky was undoubtedly a handsome man. The faint smile on his face was playful enough to be amiable but not annoying. When he looked at passengers with his blue-grey eyes, his deep sincerity made them feel at home immediately. In the words of their Chief Steward, Hill, Bucky was born to be a flight attendant.

Many people had expressed their interest in Bucky. Dorothy may have found the tall, hunky new captain more to her taste, but no one could deny that Bucky was also alluringly attractive. Nonetheless, there were rumors saying Barnes probably had no interest in women. Anyone who had worked with him knew that Barnes was living with a dark-haired, green-eyed attorney who always picked him up at JFK and EWR.

But those were just rumors. No one had actually asked Barnes about his relationship with that man. No one asked Bucky if he was gay. Barnes did mention his family debt and how his friend was always ready to offer his assistance, and even rented him one of his guest rooms at a rate lower than the market.

As he walked toward the gangway between first class and business class with the man he was working with for the first time, Bucky glanced nervously at Steve Rogers.

Steve Rogers had taken down the dark blue suit jacket hanging on the wall and had put it on. He was holding his cap in his hands. Bucky had met many good looking men from around the world in his college days, but he had to admit if there was a ranking of the most handsome men in the world, the majestically beautiful, blue-eyed blond standing before him was definitely top of the list. And right now, the said blond was looking at him, hesitating to speak. Bucky had no idea what was going on, but he waited for him to open his mouth.

“Your full name is James Buchanan Barnes. You went to Dalton in New York?”

That wasn't a secret. Many people knew that his family used to be quite affluent. Bucky nodded. Rogers was quite well informed, he thought to himself, but after a couple of seconds, he realized something else. “How did you know Buchanan is my…?” His classmates used to tease him about his name. Why did his parents name him after such an unremarkable American president? “Have… have we met before?”

The name Steve Rogers didn't ring a bell.

“My mother used to take care of you.” Steve took out a wallet from his pants and handed a picture to the man before him.

Bucky took the picture and looked at the faded image. “Is this Sarah?”

Not expecting him to remember his mother’s name, a smile blossomed on Steve’s face. “Yes.”

“You are…” Suddenly aware of the identity of the blond, Bucky took two steps backwards. He remembered that Sarah had a son about his age. He may have forgotten what the boy looked like, but he had a vague sense that he was definitely unlike the man standing before him. “Wait, that's impossible! You were…”

“I grew taller.” Steve figured the brunet had probably guessed who he was, though he was confused by his reaction to put distance between them. He took a step forward surreptitiously. “Then I went to the Air Force Academy and…”

“Wow.” The brunet recovered from his initial shock and lowered his gaze to look at the woman who had taken care of him. She used to make those delicious omelettes for him. To young Bucky, whose parents were always busy, Sarah’s affectionate care had made him feel loved. “How’s Sarah?”

The light in the blue eyes darkened. “She passed away. Eight years ago.”

“I’m so sorry,” Bucky apologized and returned the picture to him.

“Your mother came to the funeral to offer her sympathies.” Steve didn't know why James didn’t know about it. “It’s all in the past.”

“I’m still sorry.” Bucky pressed one corner of his lips. “And, also…” He debated with himself briefly and finally opened his mouth with embarrassment. “I’m sorry for making you ride the roller coaster with me that one time.”

Back then Steve Rogers was still a scrawny little kid. He was probably eleven or twelve when Sarah took him to the Barnes’ residence with her. It was summer vacation, so Mrs. Barnes had the chauffeur drive them to Six Flags. Bucky made the blond boy ride the roller coaster with him several times and when they finally came down from the ride, Steve threw up so badly that they had to take him to the ER.

Sarah didn’t blame Bucky, but he never saw the boy again. He didn’t even remember his name.

And now the boy had not only grown up to become the six foot giant standing before him, he had also been responsible for Bucky’s safety during their sixteen hour flight up in the air.

Who would have thought that someone who got sick after a roller coaster ride would one day fly a plane?

“It was an unforgettable experience.” Steve smiled. “I was wondering how many James Barneses there could be in the United States when I saw the list of cabin crew.”

Unable to find any words to say, Bucky regarded the smiling man standing before him. The delicate boy in his memory was always pale, but he had that same warm smile. He had followed Bucky to the waiting line of the roller coaster despite his issues. Bucky remembered he’d wanted to embarrass that skinny boy.

Because he was Sarah’s son. 

Bucky smiled wryly. He had been jealous for such a silly reason.

“Do you remember asking me to shine your shoes?” Steve asked mischievously, teasing the James Barnes who was now standing before him.

There was one such incident. Probably. Bucky was getting ready for church and he saw the boy sitting in the corner, so he had asked him if he could shine Bucky’s shoes. But it wasn’t out of enmity, was it? Bucky’s memory of the incident was vague. “I’m really sorry, Captain. I was such a jerk—”

“Nah, I was happy to help you shine your shoes.” Steve laughed. “It was nothing compared to living in Brooklyn.” He patted the brunet’s shoulder. “It’s really good to see you again, I’ve hardly seen any familiar faces after joining the Air Force. My mother was very fond of you. Said you were the sweetest kid on earth.”

Bucky regarded the man who had just called him a sweet kid. Sensing it was probably inappropriate, Steve took back the hand on his shoulder, embarrassed.

“Bucky? Is the captain coming with us?” Dorothy popped her head over from the business class cabin. She had finished her work and was impatiently waiting.

Steve looked at the flight attendant. He remembered her name was Dorothy Edens, and nodded at her, “Miss Edens,” then returned his attention to James. “Are you guys going somewhere?”

“Supper.” Bucky bent down to pick up a magazine about Tokyo attractions from one of the seat pockets. “There’re little stalls near the train station downtown selling noodles like these, with soup and meat.”

Taking the magazine from Bucky, Steve nodded his understanding. “Looks good.”

“Would you like to come with us?” Bucky eyed Dorothy and saw her doing a little hand wave cheering him on. “Dorothy and Beth and Lisa are coming, too.”

“Sure,” Steve returned the magazine to its original spot. “When do we meet after checking into the hotel?”

Dorothy replied hurriedly, “Fifteen minutes after. At the entrance of the hotel.”

“Fifteen minutes,” Steve repeated solemnly. He turned to look at the brown-haired man. “See you later.”

Bucky nodded and started to walk toward Dorothy. “Later, Captain Rogers.”

While Dorothy took one step back into the business class cabin, Bucky was too annoyed over his silly childhood antics to notice the reflection of Steve Rogers’ meaningful gaze on the dark cabin window and the profound thoughts behind those eyes. 

X

Bucky didn't have to wait to see Rogers again at the entrance of the hotel. A heavy fog led to the two of them sharing the same room.

The hotel affiliated with the airline had taken in a group of guests at the last minute due to cancelled flights. As a result, some of their single rooms had been allotted and reassigned, and the executive suite originally reserved for the chief pilot was also changed to a honeymoon suite. The thing was: Bucky could have had his own room, but now he had to share a room with the pilots. Before he could even open his mouth to ask Coulson, the co-pilot who flew with him frequently, if he wanted to be his roommate, Rogers had already walked toward Bucky and picked up the small luggage case next to him.

“Captain Rogers?”

Steve took a step forward, lowered his head and whispered, “I know Coulson is a good guy; but, if possible, I really don’t want to share the honeymoon suite with him.”

Before Bucky realized what was going on, he had taken the key card from the captain. The number on the card didn't belong to the honeymoon suite, but a double bedroom. “Captain…?”

“Call me old-fashioned,” Steve tilted his lower jaw, “the honeymoon suite should be for couples.”

Bucky spotted Coulson standing not far away from them, giving Steve a sad look. “So, he and Sitwell…”

“Sitwell agreed to change rooms with me. Coulson wanted to share the double room with me and let Sitwell have the suite to himself, so I have to get you involved.” Steve put an arm around Bucky’s shoulders. “Coulson is an old friend from the Air Force, he’s lower rank than me. I know he’s a good guy, it’s just that…”

Bucky remembered the brief introduction Coulson made about his history with Rogers before take off. The man didn't deny the fact that he had been a fan of Lieutenant Rogers when he was in the Air Force. He knew all there was to know about Rogers’ legend during his service. Bucky thought the captain’s smile seemed a little embarrassed. Coulson wasn't interested in the captain in a romantic way, just a tad bit overenthusiastic. Bucky broke off his train of thought, and made a gesture between himself and Rogers to show Coulson that they had already agreed to share a room earlier, thus helping Rogers out of the fanboy situation.

Simultaneously, Steve turned around to give Coulson a small smile as an apology.

Coulson accepted the fact and walked away dejectedly from the front desk. Steve started to walk toward the elevator on the other side. Without warning, Barnes took hold of the hand holding his luggage. He turned his head to meet a pair of embarrassed eyes.

“Captain,” Bucky cleared his throat, “I can take my own luggage.”

Steve rejected the request without thinking. “Didn’t you hurt your hand during some turbulence on one of your flights to Austria?”

“How do you...?” 

Steve Rogers continued walking before he could ask anything else. 

“Captain…”

“Call me Steve, or Rogers,” Steve interrupted him once again without breaking his pace. “Though I prefer Steve.”

They entered the elevator, followed by other cabin crew members. Failing to get hold of his own luggage, Bucky stood in the corner of the elevator, while the ex-Air Force pilot, who looked like he’d just walked out of a Hollywood movie, looked at him through the wall of people with a tender smile. Flustered, Bucky turned to look at a restaurant poster in the elevator, feeling the crazy acceleration of his heartbeat thumping in his chest.

The cabin crews who were on the same floor with them weren't in the elevator. They found themselves alone before getting to their floor.

Two more floors, but the few seconds seemed like years of torture to Bucky.

Their flight landed at 8 pm and it was nearly 11 pm by the time they got to central Tokyo. The entire floor was quiet. The yellow lights installed above the artwork on the wall shone down softly, decorating the dimly lit corridor. Walking behind Rogers, Bucky began to wonder if anything he heard about Steve Rogers included him being gay.

Bucky could tell, from the look in his eyes, that the blond liked him. More or less.

Steve opened the door to their room and Bucky followed him inside, turning on the lights with his key card as he entered. He saw a standard double bed in the room. Judging from the height of Bucky and Steve, it would be impossible for the two of them to lie down without touching each other.

“I’ll sleep on the floor,” Steve’s voice came from behind him. Bucky turned around to see Steve putting Bucky’s black luggage onto the luggage rack. Steve’s own luggage was placed inside the closet. “I’m not used to sleeping on hotel beds.”

“Military life?” Bucky’s tone was grave. “Too bad I can’t let you do that, Captain. The lives of more than a hundred passengers are in your hands. If your physical condition affects our safety flying, I don’t think I can…”

“But I want you to sleep well.” Steve lifted his gaze to him. He began to unbutton his dress shirt. “You worked three extra hours for the girls on the flight, you should be tired.”

“I can handle it, Captain.”

“Steve. I insist. We’re not on the plane, Captain is—”

“Steve, if you’re fine with it, we can share the bed.” Bucky lowered his head, not looking at Steve unbuttoning his shirt. “I don’t move when I sleep, it shouldn’t bother you too much.”

“Of course,” Steve agreed readily. He walked to the closet and hung his uniform. “It’s decided then.”

Bucky remembered his mention of Austria earlier. “You said something about Aus—”

The doorbell rang. Steve waved his hand, motioning him to wait, and strode to open the door.

Dorothy and the other two girls had changed out of their uniforms, and they were now looking at Steve with expectant smiles. “Captain, are you and Bucky ready to go?”

Steve nodded. “Just let me get him.”

“I’m ready.” Having removed his suit jacket, Bucky was now standing at the door. Like Steve, he was wearing long pants and a dress shirt, not wasting any time on changing. He removed the key card from the slot to turn off the lights and joined his coworkers who were stealing glances at Steve over his shoulder. “Let’s go.”

Steve was the last to leave the room. He closed the door and walked a little behind them.

Just then Bucky turned around and their eyes met. Steve stared into the blue-grey eyes and recalled that time at Six Flags.

In his memory, the boy was wearing a plaid shirt and a pair of jeans, shouting at him, “Hurry up, Rogers! We’re gonna ride the roller coaster!”

“Hurry up, Bucky! The elevator’s coming!” Bucky gave a quick reply and walked into the elevator with quick steps.

Steve followed him. From the reflection in the elevator, he observed the profile of James Barnes chatting lightheartedly with the girls.

The young mister Barnes probably had no recollection of what happened at Six Flags before the roller coaster ride. It was normal that anyone should forget. He was probably too shocked from Steve’s unpleasant reaction to the ride.

But Steve remembered. He remembered the beautiful little boy asking the elegant lady, “Can he come with me, too?”

When everyone had ignored his existence, only James Barnes would talk to him whenever he saw him.

Steve had an awkward chat with Beth Cahill before walking out of the elevator. She was very interested in his life in the Air Force, but his answers were reserved, mostly self-effacing. Some of his missions were top secret, so there was nothing much to share.

For the entire evening, Steve kept stealing glances at Bucky. Despite all the rumors floating around, Tony Stark had told him what had actually happened to James Barnes. After leaving Wharton, James had worked at cafés and catering companies in Manhattan, but his old neighbor Howard Stark felt bad for him and asked James to bring his resume to SHIELD for an interview. Out of so many departments, James rejected the finance department and the statistics department and chose instead to be a flight attendant. He was still serving people, but at least he didn't have to handle the backbiting of the Upper East Side.

Actually, when he heard that young mister Barnes was working at SHIELD, Steve almost got himself discharged from the Air Force in order to transfer to SHIELD.

When they returned to the hotel, Steve let Bucky use the shower first because he wanted to take a look at the weather charts of Tokyo.

They may have been old acquaintances, but they were hardly close. Coming out of the bathroom, Bucky dried his hair and thought he should probably say something to Rogers, but his eyes caught the name tag on Captain Steve Rogers’ jacket and something clicked.

Sarah’s boy was one year younger than him! “Wait, you’re only twenty-four years old?”

Steve heard his exclamation and turned around to look at him. “I am. What’s wrong?”

How are you a pilot at such a young age? Bucky swallowed the question and said instead, “There must be something exceptional about you.”

Steve chuckled softly. “Just went on a couple of missions, but I do have the required flight hours to become a pilot.” He arranged the weather charts on the table and continued. “Flying a fighter jet is different from flying a commercial flight. Civil aviation organizations require safety, but they're both the same, the variable factors in the sky aren’t lessened because you’re flying a different aircraft. It takes objective response and humble preparations to finish the job, and one can’t be presumptuous. The sense of duty is important and there’s no room for heroism.”

This was a job that was the envy of everyone, a job in which one could travel around the world in the company of beautiful women, and Steve Rogers had managed to make it sound as austere as asceticism. 

Bucky leaned his body sideways, and lowered his head to see which chart Steve was studying when suddenly Steve’s hand was touching his face. Before he could comprehend what was going on, Steve had already leaned forward to kiss him. It was a chaste kiss. Light and sweet.

Realizing his scandalous behavior, Steve quickly apologized to Bucky and looked at the stupefied man.

Bucky took a step backward and regarded, with bewilderment, Steve Rogers, who was gazing at him with innocent puppy eyes. How could he exude that “aren’t you overreacting” look when he was the one who snuck up on Bucky?

Bucky asked coldly, “Is that how… you choose your bedmate?”

He had heard of such things. Only he didn’t expect a male flight attendant like him to actually encounter it.

Steve studied him long enough to finally understand what he meant. He waved his hands furiously, “I’m not asking for anything from you.” Who did Barnes take him for? “I couldn't help myself, but I won’t do anything to you. I like you, I’m not asking for anything from you, and you don’t have to do anything…”

Bucky connected the dots. He narrowed his eyes. “You changed shifts with Captain Erskine, and you knew from him how I hurt my hand?”

Dumbfounded, Steve admitted with a quick nod.

Pleased that he’s figured out heads from tails, Bucky moved toward the bed and sat on the edge. At least he could seek revenge now that he knew who’d sold him out.

Even if Rogers had really wanted to do anything to him, he wouldn’t have surrendered so easily. Bucky punched the pillow for a bit. Finally satisfied, he lay down on the bed.

Steve watched him for a little while. Certain that the two of them were good for now, he went into the bathroom.

By the time he came out, Bucky was already asleep on his side. Steve climbed up the bed noiselessly. After brief consideration, he passed one arm through the space between Bucky’s waist and the bed, and carefully enveloped the brunet from behind. It was a loose embrace. An attempt to pretend that he didn’t do it intentionally. Then he tried to will his loud thumping heartbeat to lower its volume.

Bucky opened his eyes when he felt someone’s forehead against his the back of his neck. He glanced at the neon lights reflecting off the wall, framed by the outline of the window, and closed his eyes. 

X

After that, Bucky saw Steve every time he flew long distance. Chief Pilots not only had more off-days than the flight attendants, they also had a different schedule. It was impossible for them to be on the same team so often.

He had guessed that Tony was probably the one who was giving Steve a hand, but then again it could also be Howard who had coerced Pepper into meddling with Bucky’s schedule. If Steve didn't want his off-days, who was going to stop him? Steve had flown all the main routes across three continents with Bucky at least once: Moscow to New York, Paris and New York, Chicago and Tokyo, Los Angeles and Seoul.

Bucky kept up with the schedule so that he could accumulate more holidays to be with his family, so he covered for anyone, anywhere, and Steve followed him wherever he went. Bucky secretly applauded his perseverance. Just the jet lag was enough to mess up anyone, but Steve’s smile was forever as bright as the sun every time he saw Bucky.

For layovers, and there were no other male flight attendants in the crew, Steve was always able to find the opportunity to share a room with him. They started having conversations. Most of the time Bucky would pretend he was already asleep and ignored Steve’s furtive maneuvers to hold him. The blond only slept against him and kept his hands to himself like a gentleman. Bucky couldn’t help but think maybe Steve had mistaken him for a pillow.

Bucky wasn't sure what kind of weird habit that was, but it reminded him of his little sister who was afraid of the dark and didn't like to sleep alone.

“If we get the chance, maybe we could visit Six Flags when we get back to New York?” Cuddling Bucky from behind, Steve talked to himself, voice soft as one would in a monologue.

“You won’t get sick this time, will you?” asked Bucky. 

The man behind him chuckled and he felt a rush of warm breath on his neck. “So you’re awake.” Steve kissed his left shoulder.

Bucky turned around. The midnight sun penetrated through the curtains, in the arctic light, he peered deep into the piercing blue sky that was Steve’s eyes. 

And then, for the first time, he took the initiative and leaned forward to kiss Steve.

X

Soon enough, Bucky was immune to how Steve’s schedule coincided with his own every time he flew long distance. Until one day. 

Bucky boarded the flight to Geneva. He was surprised to find that the pilot was Erskine, whom he hadn't seen for sometime. The latter greeted him abashedly, while Bucky, having long forgotten Erskine’s efforts to make opportunities for Steve, gave the pilot a friendly smile to conceal his disappointment over not seeing Steve.

“Rogers has gone to Alabama,” Erskine informed Bucky all of a sudden when the brunet brought the pilots’ coffee to the cockpit.

Bucky drew his brows together as he looked at Coulson. The man had a strange smirk on his face. “Is that so?”

“Yeah, his C.O. asked for him, probably to help them train the flying officers,” Erskine took a sip of his coffee. “And, technically, he’s not yet discharged from the Air Force.”

Not yet discharged? Did that make Steve a deserter? Bucky didn't ask any further. He gave Coulson his coffee.

“Actually, he’s been on an undercover op this whole time. There was intel about a possible terrorist attack on SHIELD. The emergency has been neutralized for now, so he had to report back and give a couple of flying lessons for the cadets. He’ll be back again to fly for the last few missions and return to the Air Force when everything’s under control.” Erskine lifted his head to look at the expressionless James Barnes and continued, “It should be top secret, but Wikileaks happened and the mission’s been exposed, and Rogers is a well-known figure. They wanted to abort the mission immediately, but Rogers insisted on completing the operation. Then again, I don’t think there should be any terrorist attacks now that it’s been exposed.”

After they landed in Geneva, Bucky took out his cell phone and texted Steve Rogers.

The message simply stated the address of the hotel, his room number, and one sentence: We need to talk.

Then he made a request to take his long overdue break, and all the girls that owed him shifts flew in from Rome and London.

Steve probably used four times the speed of an ordinary person to get to Geneva. One of the arrangements involved something like hitching a ride to the U.S. Air Base in Germany. It was early morning when he reached his destination. Bucky had left him a key card with the concierge so that Steve could enter his room without trouble in the early morning.

Most people were still in slumber at this hour, including the man residing in the room. He was sound asleep.

Whatever the emergency was, they could talk when he woke up. Steve shrugged off his leather jacket and climbed up the bed with his clothes on. He snuggled behind the body he missed so much, taking in the faint woody scent that never failed to take him back to that summer so long ago.

Steve wasn't planning on sleeping. His body hadn't yet adjusted to the jet lag, but most importantly, he wanted to curl up with James for as long as possible.

When Bucky opened his eyes, he was met with Steve’s tenderly loving gaze.

“…Steve?” Bucky murmured, unable to tell if he was dreaming or awake.

“It’s me, Bucky.” Steve smiled.

Assured of the reality, Bucky squinted his eyes, contemplating how he should start with his argument.

Steve could see the wheels turning in his head and knew that he couldn't cover up Alabama anymore, so he struck first. “Have you given it any thought?”

Bucky didn't have a single clue. “Given any thought to what?”

“I told you I like you, what’s your answer?” Steve knew the mission would come to an end one day, and he hadn't wanted to sleep with Bucky when there was a power structure between them. So he adhered to the code of ethics and remained a gentleman. Even when they slept in the same bed, it was only to be near Bucky, never overstepping the line; but when Bucky took the initiative to turn on the charm, there was no reason for Steve to turn down the brunet. Not that he could.

Now that the mission was coming to end, he needed an answer from him.

“I’m carrying too much debt. It’s not what I want, but I can’t get out of it.”

The Winter Soldier, a hedge fund that Bucky’s father developed, had ruined hundreds of thousands of families; he may have renounced the debt, but Bucky still had to take responsibility for his father’s civil liability.

“That doesn't change the fact that I want to be with you,” Steve caressed his five o'clock shadow and kissed his eyelids. “I love you.”

“You’re a soldier.” Being gay didn't earn someone a Purple Heart.

“Don’t ask, don’t tell. Besides, I can still be discharged from the Air Force.” Howard wanted him to be the Stark’s personal pilot.

Bucky studied the smiling face, the pair of affectionate blue eyes, and memories of the blond boy came back all at once. The blond boy who’d taken the brush and shoe polish and tried to figure out how to shine a shoe with him. The blond boy who had stooped down with him, head against head. How could he have forgotten that? He’d liked that boy then. 

“I know you…”

Steve raised an eyebrow. “Did you recall something?”

Bucky grinned. He encircled his arms around the other man’s broad shoulders, lifted himself up to kiss him. He hands weren't idle, busy unbuttoning Steve’s pants. “You look so much different, Rogers.”

Lowering his head to kiss Bucky’s shoulder peeping out of the bathrobe, Steve smirked, “Don’t you like it?”

Bucky decided to show him how much he liked him.

“I’ll help you move out of Laufeyson’s when we get back.”

X

Loki Laufeyson.

That wasn’t his last name when Steve first knew him. He had been an Odinson, another rich family Sarah had provided housekeeping services for on the weekends. The Odinsons were different from the Barneses. George Barnes had been a famous investment advisor, and he had been sentenced to jail when the Russian investment fund under his management was proven to be a fraud. The Odinsons, however, were one of the few families at the tip of the pyramid in the States.

Loki Laufeyson was the youngest Odinson then. Doted upon. Very intelligent.

If Steve’s memory served him right, Laufeyson was Bucky’s classmate at Dalton. The rumored childhood sweetheart.

He also remembered Laufeyson’s tendency to use his six-foot-two height advantage to tower over people.

“I don’t think we’ve met since Sarah’s passing, Rogers.” Sporting a long ponytail, Laufeyson opened the door with a scowl on his face that was no different from the one he’d had as a child. Steve had anticipated seeing Laufeyson when he picked a Saturday morning to help his boyfriend move. Loki was always grouchy when he woke up before noon on the weekend.

“I think Bucky told you that I’d come over,” Steve managed to maintain a tiny smile. Too big a smile and Laufeyson would sneer at him with that tone he used when he was younger.

“I don’t understand why you’re always smiling like a fool.”

That was the one. 

Steve sighed silently. Time changed people, even Laufeyson’s last name, but the man’s essence remained. “I’m just here to move his stuff, I’m not interested in picking a fight, okay? I know you have issues with me, but I think—”

“I don’t care where Barnes is moving to.” Loki was finally willing to move aside to let Steve enter the living room.

Bucky’s packed boxes were sitting by the door. He’d originally scheduled to fly to Rome two days later, but someone had asked him for a favor to fly another route, so Steve had to come and get his stuff instead.

“I just find his eagerness to live with someone he’s barely been together with too impulsive.” Loki glared at Steve. “I found Barnes at the door of a friend who’d cut him off. I doubt he’s told you anything about his earlier days when he went bankrupt?”

“I know,” Steve replied nonchalantly. “Stark told me.”

“Including how his ex-girlfriend splashed water in his face?” Loki sneered, satisfied by the darkened look on Steve’s face. “His ex-girlfriend had invested all her trust funds in that Winter Soldier fund, which meant she was left without a dime when she turned twenty-two. Trust fund babe told Barnes ‘you can wait tables for the rest of your life, and you’ll still never be able pay for all the damages’.”

Loki sat on the black leather couch, crossed his legs, poised and calm.

“Barnes was working at a restaurant called Petrossian at that time, all the banks had shut him out. Before that he was an intern at HSBC, but they fired him almost immediately, so he worked as a waiter to repay the debts. He entrusted the care of his siblings to an aunt and had to pay the woman an enormous amount of money for taking care of them. She didn’t even feed them enough. Barnes had to work harder to put food on the table for his siblings. Things only got better when he became a flight attendant.”

Turning his head, Loki took satisfaction in seeing Steve’s twisted expression.

“You think you’re a knight in shining armor, but I must warn you,” Loki eyed the two pathetic boxes near the door coldly, “Barnes probably isn’t looking with his eyes, or he may be attracted by your childish act of infatuation; but I think you’re a stalker. I hope you know what you’re doing, Barnes doesn’t need saving, he’s a fighter.”

Once he'd said what he wanted to say, the dark-haired man stood up, took down his ponytail, and walked back to his room.

“He definitely doesn’t need you to push him into a new hell. If you don’t have the confidence, leave the boxes, and close the door behind you.”

Before the dark-haired man disappeared into his room, Steve suddenly opened his mouth, “I hope Bucky remembers the address here.”

“How can he forget? All his installment bills are sent here.” Loki smiled, but only skin deep.

“Good.” Steve also smiled. “Then we know where to send the invitation to our wedding.”

Loki's green eyes narrowed into a line.

“I’m thinking maybe pink, or mauve, paired up with silver lettering. Cursive writing. It’s a must.” Steve gestured. “And a monogram in the center of the card, B and R in capital letters, entwined together—”

In reply he got the loud slam of the door. Steve stopped talking and picked up the two boxes. They were unbelievably light in weight. One contained a few books and a laptop, the other some shirts and jeans and a pair of trainers.

Bucky had said laughingly that he didn't own much personal property. He didn't even need Steve to help him move; but Steve was so intolerant of Laufeyson that he couldn’t wait for even one day and insisted on getting Bucky’s belongings. Laufeyson was like a venomous poison, eating away the most beautiful part of a man’s heart.

Steve knew he himself had changed.

But eight years ago, when Laufeyson was still Loki Odinson, Steve had met him at Sarah’s funeral, and Laufeyson had said to him, “Have you ever wondered, if it weren't for you, would Sarah have lived?”

Bucky never spoke about Laufeyson, and whatever information Steve had was what he’d known as a kid, including the Odinson’s split up of the century five years ago. Loki had chosen his mother’s side and had taken her last name; he’d also given up law school and went to business school instead. He was now a well-known tax attorney on Wall Street; his clients were mostly companies infamous for hostile takeover.

Steve had no idea why Bucky was friends with the snake-like Laufeyson, but his mother did tell him that the two of them had been playmates since childhood, and they were both her favorite little sweethearts. Bucky he understood, but Laufeyson?

Laufeyson was the devil.

Steve was about to close the door when all of a sudden the dark-haired man, god knows when he came out of his room, stretched out his hand to halt him. He gave Steve a dark look that was returned with equal enmity.

“I hate you, I’ve always hated you. Sarah rushed back to the slums for you when it was snowing so heavily that evening. If you didn’t have that fever eight years ago—and what was the fuss about it, for god’s sake, you were always having fevers—you were sixteen years old, a fever is nothing serious! She wouldn’t have had to take the subway in such harsh weather, she could’ve spend the night in one of our guest rooms, then she would never have come across that robbery. If your medication hadn't left her penniless, the robber wouldn’t have—”

“Laufeyson, it takes two to hate each other,” Steve cut him off coldly. “Thank you for helping me relive my mother’s death, I'd been living in regret.”

“Really? Is Barnes not miserable enough, you jinx!” Loki cast a look at the two boxes in Steve’s hands. “Or do you think he’s finally poor enough for you?”

“We both have good jobs, we’ll take care of his debt together and even look after his siblings together. You don’t have to worry about anything.” Steve took a deep breath. “I think I can take over from here, it might be a little tough—”

“Rogers.” Loki never had patience for nonsense. “Do you have any idea how much the interest is on fifteen million dollars?”

Steve was dumbstruck.

“Barnes gives me half of his paycheck, you know, and through my client we’ve paid off half of his father’s civil compensation in five years, but there’s still another half, fifteen million, that was paid in advance by the bank. You’re going to carry fifteen million dollars of debt and interest. You can be a soldier for the rest of your life and you won’t be able to pay back one year’s interest, so don’t look at me as if I’m the plague, I’m the one who can help Barnes.”

Loki Laufeyson detested self-righteous men who knew nothing of reality.

“What I don’t need now is you creating a pink bubble around him. Mauve wedding invitations?” scoffed Loki. “You really want to marry him? Do you have an inkling of how much fifteen million dollars really is? Do you know that marriage is also a binding contract?” He glowered at Steve before letting go of the door. “Be lovey dovey all you want, just don’t create more trouble.”

X

Bucky met Steve at JFK. The blond man was smiling affectionately at him, but he looked disturbed.

Beaming, Bucky put an arm around Steve’s waist. “Is something wrong?”

Steve smiled faintly and touched Bucky’s forehead lightly with his own. “We’ll talk when we get home, okay?”

Bucky frowned. It was unnerving to hear the “T" word when you’d only been officially together for three days. “Did Loki say something?”

Steve knew Bucky would be insistent on getting an answer. He sighed, “He said something about you investing in his clients.”

“Me investing in his clients?” Bucky repeated. “What clients?”

Steve regarded the travelers around them and gave Bucky a reassuring smile. “Actually, I’ve given it some thought. I could join Blackwater after being discharged from the Air Force…” He put his hands on Bucky’s shoulders, stroking softly. “I won’t make a lot of money right away, but it’s more than you'd think, and the job isn't that dangerous.”

Bucky’s brows knit tighter. “Blackwater? The Blackwater in Iraq?” If being a mercenary wasn't a dangerous job, then what was?

“I’ve heard of people making one million after a couple of tours.” Steve released his hold and shrugged. “By the time I’m thirty, we could probably pay off two to three million, we could do that slowly—”

Bucky suddenly understood what he was talking about. “You’re talking about my father’s indemnity, am I right?”

Steve nodded. “Fifteen million is no small amount, but I don’t think it should be a problem—”

Bucky interrupted him again, “Loki told you there’s fifteen million? Don’t tell me he’s asked you to transfer the money into his account.”

Now it was Steve’s turn to frown. “No, he didn’t. He only asked if I had any idea how much the interest was on fifteen million dollars.”

Bucky gazed in another direction thoughtfully before turning to look at Steve. “So you’re going to join a mercenary organization and kill people so that you can pay the debt for me? Is that what you’re saying?”

“I’m also an excellent chopper pilot, the fighter jets I can maneuver include the AH-1 Cobra, AH-64 Apache, and MH-6 Little Bird, I…” He stopped when he noticed the odd expression on Bucky’s face. “What?”

Bucky smiled wryly. “I’m not a Blackwater interviewer, there’s no need for you to give me the details of your competency, soldier.” He collapsed the luggage handle of the case he was pulling and picked it up. “Don’t be so eager to become a mercenary. If the Starks are in need of a personal pilot, you can apply for the position, but meanwhile just proceed according to whatever you’ve already planned.”

“Bucky, I don’t care about the debt,” Steve said seriously. “We can find a way to figure this out.”

“Fifteen million, it’s thirty million to be exact.” With the empty hand that wasn't carrying the luggage, Bucky gave Steve a break down of the debt. “It’s the capital my father set for each bank for the Russian investment fund, which means if a bank wanted to be the corresponding bank for this fund, they had to come up with thirty million dollars. The bank could look for as many clients as they wanted, maybe one hundred clients, and each of them had to pay three hundred thousand dollars, or three clients, ten million each. Anyways, that’s the sum for one bank.” He tilted his head and turned to Steve. “Altogether my father owed thirty banks around the world, and each of them is at least thirty million dollars.”

Steve was speechless. That was an astronomical amount.

“Nobody expects me to pay that amount, Rogers,” Bucky continued in a low voice. “I can’t pay it off.”

“So the fifteen million dollars…” Steve understood immediately the sum of money was a lie that Loki had weaved to give him a hard time. “There’s no fifteen million dollars.”

“None.” Bucky took two steps. “So don’t go to Blackwater, or Whitewater, just don’t go anywhere.”

“He mentioned your father’s civil compensation…” Steve was confused. “I know you’ve been paying for that.”

“I’ve cleared that. We had a penthouse, some cars, and the jewelry my mother owned, they were sold at a substantial amount. Then there were the legal costs and some default penalties, not a small sum, but I’ve managed to pay them off.” Seeing Steve was still standing where he was, Bucky turned to hold his hand and guided him forward. “I sold the penthouse to pay for all the legal costs, but I still had to pay the mortgage. As for the rest, after limited succession, I am left with nothing, no property, no debt; the creditors also know I couldn’t pay them back.”

All the terms were confusing him. Steve pulled his hand away so that Bucky would stop walking.

“I can really help you—”

“You’d rather believe Loki than me.” Bucky was both annoyed and amused. “He’s that convincing.”

“I’m afraid that you think I’m not capable.” Steve looked at the man before him. So many departments in SHIELD fought to have this outstanding man work for them and yet he chose to serve passengers on a plane. The resentment he had for the sins that his father had committed was obvious. “But if you give me the chance, I can prove to you that I can help you.”

“You are helping me.” Bucky smiled. “I have a home to go back to and I don't have to sleep in someone else’s house.”

“If I work as a SHIELD pilot, we can buy a house in New Jersey. I heard there’s a community with good schools…” Steve tilted his head and considered for a second. “Wait, what about the part where your aunt doesn’t feed your siblings, is that true?”

“They’re doing well in San Francisco.” Frustrated, Bucky sighed. “All right, what else did he tell you?”

“A girlfriend threw a glass of water at you?” Steve recalled hesitantly. “She wants you to wait tables at a restaurant starting with the letter ‘P' for the rest of your life?”

“Someone I knew did that, but not a girlfriend,” Bucky replied calmly. “I did, however, work at that restaurant.”

“So whatever Stark hasn’t told me isn’t true?” Steve shook his head slightly. Even after so many years, Loki was still able to play with him so easily. “I should have known not to trust that man. He’s evil.”

“I’ve heard.” Bucky put down the luggage and hugged Steve. “I asked my mother and she told me what happened.” Steve returned the embrace when he understood what Bucky meant. “It’s not your fault, Steve. It was an accident. Sarah had always been proud to have you as her son, that’s why I was jealous of you back then.” Bucky let go of Steve to see his lips pressed into a hard line. Bucky leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

“I was always curious why she was so proud of a skinny stick who was sickly and always coughing, until I saw how you kept taking the roller coaster ride with me repeatedly. I finally understood the enormous courage in that little body.” Bucky wrapped an arm around Steve’s waist. “You’re her pride. If she could see you now, knowing that you finally have a body that’s comparable to your courage to help you express your tenacity, she’d be happy for you.”

Steve remained silent, but put an arm around Bucky’s shoulder.

“Loki is always talking nonsense.” Bucky continued to walk. “But he did give me a lot of advice. He gave me a place to stay. For free. Given the fact that I used to bully him when we were kids, it’s unbelievable that he’d do that for me. I’m really grateful to him. As to why he lied to you and said all those terrible things to you—” He lifted his head to glance at Steve’s profile. “—Probably because you look like his brother.”

“Thor Odinson?”

“Both of you smile a lot. Both of you are blond. And upright.” Bucky recalled the Thor that he knew. “You can’t blame him for making the connection. He made the association when you were small. Now that you’re tall and strong like Thor, it’s even more difficult not to.”

Well, that was in undeserved ill turn. That was all Steve could think of for getting involved in a dispute between brothers.

“I hope you can come to SHIELD.” Bucky kissed the hand on his shoulder. “After you’re really discharged from the Air Force.”

“What I said about my flight hours is true.” Steve took a few steps forward to hail a cab then took the luggage from Bucky’s hands. “I do have enough experience and the required mileage. I’m also an FAA and ICAO certified Chief Pilot.” 

“You can definitely be an all-purpose pilot.” Bucky got into the car.

“Sure I can.” Steve smiled, “I got enlisted, this is my last year.”

As if remembering something, Bucky said abruptly, “I’m going be Chief Steward,”

“So you’ll be flying a permanent route?” Steve turned to him. “Europe? England?”

Bucky shrugged. “Maybe. I don’t have any special preference, I just don’t want to cover for anyone anymore. It’s crazy.”

“Okay.” Steve knocked a fist lightly on Bucky’s knee. “If we do get to work together in the future, please take good care of me, Mr. Chief Steward. Get me coffee, shine my shoes or something.”

“Very funny, Rogers.”

“Hey, tit for tat.”


	2. Epilogue: In Alabama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn. I translated a little porn. *blush*

“That is not the kind of flight simulator I had in mind.”

Bucky had to admit it was a huge contrast to what he’d imagined. The red agricultural aircraft before him didn’t look like it could fly with two grown men on board. Steve walked over from the back of the plane with an obvious smile of empathy. “I’m just giving a friend a hand. He’s away, but he’d forgotten that he’d signed a deal for aerial spray with the farmers.” He patted Bucky’s shoulder. “I know you’re afraid of heights.”

A flight attendant with acrophobia. Incredible.

“I’m not afraid of heights. Not on a plane. I’m fine as long as my legs aren't dangling in midair,” protested Bucky.

“It doesn’t let your legs dangle.” Steve showed him the ventral side. “This is a plane, too.”

“I can watch you from the ground.” When Steve said he was taking Bucky to Alabama to try flying, the latter hadn't expected to really fly, in the air. “I just…”

“Come on, give it a try.” From the cabinet behind him, Steve took out a huge pair of goggles, smoothed Bucky’s hair, and helped him put them on. “We’re not gonna to fly too high, it won’t take long, just twenty minutes.”

“Is there anything you can’t fly?” Without resisting the goggles, Bucky looked at the aircraft next to him with apprehension.

“Probably a space shuttle?” Steve chuckled. “Never tried it before, but I think I can get this one off the ground. I used to come here and help during my off days, you don’t have to worry.” Looking at the goggle-protected brunet, Steve couldn’t help but lean forward to kiss his cheek. “I promise it’s gonna be fun.”

“This isn’t payback, is it?” Bucky readjusted the goggles. “The roller coaster.”

“Now why would I do that?” Steve grinned, patted Bucky’s shoulder, and gave him a little push. “Come on, let’s get in. One trip, just one trip, and we’re done.”

Bucky walked up the low steps next to the plane, and took the seat behind the pilot. He looked at the back of Steve in the pilot seat and told himself: just look at him and everything will be fine, there’s no need to be afraid. This was just like the day when he coaxed Steve onto the roller coaster ride. This was going to be fine, everything would be fine.

He took a deep breath. It was just an aircraft. Big or small, there was no difference.

But when the propeller started to turn, Bucky saw how white his knuckles had become as he looked at his hands clutching tightly to the seat.

As the plane ascended into the sky, the feeling above was entirely different from being on the ground. Bucky couldn’t find the strength to look down. He gazed at the vast fields stretching beyond the horizon, and the relaxed shape of Steve flying the plane. The blond wasn’t wearing goggles. The speed of the plane wasn't too fast, just gliding above the fields, steady and unhurried, and then it slowly made a circle.

When the hangar appeared before them, the plane descended gradually, wobbling a little when it finally landed.

It wasn't even twenty minutes, Bucky estimated. They were up in the air, and came down in less than five minutes.

Steve stood up, bent forward to kiss Bucky’s head. “Sorry, I forgot to load the pesticide. Wait for me.” He jumped out of the pilot seat and walked briskly to the other side of the hangar with a spring in his step.

Steve returned to the plane to see Bucky glaring at him. He couldn’t help but smile widely.

“It really slipped my mind,” Steve apologized. “I have the pesticide loaded now, this last trip will take twenty minutes, I swear.”

“It better be.” Bucky pushed his goggles. “Do it again and I’m leaving.”

Steve smiled and started the plane again.

This time when they ascended the wind was slightly stronger and the plane shuddered a bit. Bucky was positive his grip was much more forceful than the first time. Steve chose the fastest way to spray the pesticide: to fly straight through the middle of a row of fields. It took about five minutes to fly from one end to the other, there were seven or eight rows, which would take them approximately half an hour.

Bucky really didn’t find the flight appealing at first, especially because of issues with the air current. 

The air current was different from the kind of turbulence experienced in civil aviation. A passenger in a jumbo jet would feel the sensation of a drop, but still have the distinct knowledge that they were sitting in a solid fortress, safe and protected. Here in an agricultural aircraft, it was another story. He was exposed to the light and heat and wind. The warmth radiating from the sun was different from the stable temperature that was artificially controlled. It was wet and cool at a higher altitude, faintly warm at a lower altitude. The wind ran through his fingers, bellowing noises flying by his ears; the engine wasn't a faraway humming sound, but a constant rhythmic thumping. The pilot wasn't a charming voice in the plane broadcast, but the man he most trusted.

Bucky couldn’t help but smile when he’d gotten used to the flight. This was actually quite a romantic date.

The landing after they finished spraying was more forceful than the first one, which was inevitable. Lower engine oil meant a lighter fuselage, thus causing the aircraft to jerk with slight violence.

With the agility of an acrobat, Steve stood up, held the wing, and jumped off the plane without a hitch. He found the steps in a flash and climbed up to Bucky who was still sitting in his seat. Steve looked at him with the anticipation of a child. 

“Well?”

Bucky took down his goggles, extended his hand to cup Steve’s face. There were a couple of fine bloodstains on his face. Marks left by quartz fragments in the wind. Bucky kissed the cuts, and replied softly, “It was wonderful, Steve, I feel wonderful.”

Grinning, Steve wrapped an arm around Bucky and helped him from his seat.

Back on the ground again, with the memory of an amazing date up in the air fresh in his mind, Bucky was nonetheless happy to be standing firmly on the ground. But if Steve asked him again, he would gladly agree.

Steve enveloped Bucky in his arms, absorbing his warmth and smell. He had always wanted to take Bucky flying.

Human beings should be born with a pair of wings. The feeling of being in the sky was just as comforting as coming home.

“Will you come with me next time?” Steve asked the man in his embrace in a low voice.

“Yes,” Bucky replied with a smile. “Definitely.”

Steve liked the way Bucky looked when he smiled, so he leaned forward to kiss his lips. He slid one hand into the waistband of the brunet’s pants and unbuckled the slender belt with the other. Bucky deepened the kiss while his hands moved to Steve’s waist, busy pulling up the hem of his light blue shirt. But before lust could take over reason, Bucky had to remind himself that they were in an open field. What if someone showed up? What if someone saw them?

Steve pulled Bucky to his chest and asked softly, “Wanna go up in the plane again?” 

Bucky raised his eyebrow.

Steve pecked the corner of his brow with a smile. “Put it back in the hangar and we don’t have to worry about anyone seeing us.”

This time Steve let Bucky take the pilot seat. Under his instructions, Bucky turned on the engine and navigated the aircraft into the capacious hangar. While Bucky turned off the engine, Steve closed the hangar door and put on the lock. When Steve climbed up the aircraft, he gestured for Bucky to take the seat at the back.

Mimicking Steve’s movements, Bucky turned and crossed over the panel in between and squeezed himself with Steve in the limited space of the back seat.

Steve motioned Bucky to move further back and lie down in the slot behind the back seat. Bucky was a little worried, but when he saw the substantial space on both sides, he finally relaxed and laid down. Steve slid Bucky’s pants down his legs and situated himself between the brunet’s thighs. He considered for a moment and decided to take the flushed, half-erect cock into his mouth right away.

Steve’s mouth was as hot as fire. Bucky pushed himself half-upright and put his hands in Steve’s hair, pulling hard as Steve sucked him off. But Steve’s hair wasn't that long. Beads of perspiration trickled down, Bucky couldn’t suppress the involuntary thrust of his hips from the stimulation and his hands kept losing their grip. As if Bucky wasn't awkward enough, Steve took Bucky to the back of his throat and swallowed, curling his tongue around the tip, eliciting a low moan from Bucky.

“Steve, don’t…”

Steve chuckled, warm breath cascading on Bucky’s abdomen as his hands stroked the strong muscles of Bucky’s thighs. Bucky had to stand for three, four hours at a time, walking between rows and rows of seats to serve the passengers, and his legs wouldn’t be able to withstand the long hours if they weren’t strong enough. And now those strong legs were glistening with perspiration. Reluctantly, Steve’s tongue abandoned Bucky’s cock and directed its attention to his inner thigh, licking every drop of sweat upward.

Bucky’s entire body shuddered. With hardly any time to give a warning, he spilled on Steve’s cheeks and shirt. Unbothered, Steve lowered his head and dutifully swallowed the rest of Bucky’s orgasm. Bucky covered his face, willing himself not to get hard again from the sight. But then Steve always let him come first, before the real torture actually began.

As Steve continued to kiss further down between his thighs, Bucky realized he was looking for something in the storage box at the side of the aircraft. When he saw the bottle of lube, bewildered, he couldn’t help but ask, “So your friend…” Had sex with people in the hangar?

Steve smiled and slid his hand across Bucky’s waist and popped the cap of the lube.

With one slick finger, he pushed deliberately into Bucky’s entrance, lowered his head next to Bucky’s ear, bit his ear lobe and whispered, “Of course not.” When his whole finger was inside Bucky, he eased out slowly and pressed back in with two. “I bought this for today.”

Panting, Bucky teased him, “And you’re so confident that I would have sex with you in the hangar?”

“I hear that it works all the time.” Holding a condom between his teeth, Steve kept preparing Bucky with one hand, and unbuttoned the brunet’s shirt with the other. To keep the lube from staining his clothes, Bucky slipped out of the shirt himself. Steve tossed the crumpled material in the direction of the pilot seat behind him. “Most people would agree to anything when they come down to the ground.”

Bucky laughed involuntarily. He couldn't deny that the plan really worked, but he wouldn't tell Steve he didn't need to go through the trouble of taking him flying just to have sex with him.

The act itself was just as good as flying.

Bucky let out a moan akin to pain when Steve pushed himself inside him. He was, after all, lying on cold metal, not a soft mattress. Steve lifted his hand to caress Bucky’s cheek, wanting to make sure the man underneath him was able to continue. He could always slip out of Bucky’s body and prepare him better.

But Bucky pulled at the sides of Steve’s unbuttoned shirt, nodded with effort, motioning him to move. Steve’s size was another reason Bucky suspected the Air Force catering must have contained some beef or chicken with abnormal growth hormones. How was it possible for that skinny boy to—to become the man that he was now, with such—the friction and impact inside his body cut off his train of thought momentarily. He lifted his head and nipped at Steve’s lower jaw.

Steve nibbled his lips in return. With all the strength of his lower body, he pounded head on into Bucky.

Every forceful thrust earned Steve a moan from Bucky and he liked it.

He had liked that well-groomed boy back when they were kids; he also liked the lustful man underneath him.

Once, Bucky did shine Steve’s shoes. Steve had ended his service with the Air Force and the Starks insisted on throwing him a party to celebrate and asked him to attend in his uniform. Steve never wore his uniform except for award ceremonies and missions. Don’t get him wrong, he loved his uniform, he just wasn't in favor of wearing it to parties. So he rejected the Starks’ request. It was Bucky’s idea to buy an Italian suit.

In Steve’s opinion, it was impractical to buy a brand new suit since he didn't get to wear them much. He would rather wear the pilot uniform he’d worn for his mission. He would be wearing that a lot anyway.

But Bucky had insisted that Steve would get the opportunity to wear the suit. “You'll be attending Mr. Stark’s wedding.”

“What about ours?” Steve bent to look at the man shining his shoes. 

Bucky had lifted his head, his eyes twinkling as he beamed at him. “Just because I’m kneeling doesn’t mean I’m proposing, Rogers.”

“I’m quite a good catch.” Steve was always happy to recommend himself to the man before him. 

“We’ll see, okay?” Bucky lowered his head and continued to shine the shoes. “I’ll propose when the time comes. So don’t you worry, and focus on being a pilot in the meantime.”

Coming out of his memory and back to reality, Steve turned his head and bit Bucky’s neck, stilling all movement inside him.

Bucky opened his eyes, feeling the pulse of Steve’s hot erection in his body. Confused, he blinked his eyes to ask him what was going on in his head.

Steve caught one of his hands, the left one, and put his ring finger into his mouth, and clamped his teeth down on the junction between the finger and the palm.

Bucky blinked again. He understood the significance of Steve’s action, so he turned his head with some effort, trying to find Steve’s palm. Steve offered him his left hand that had been propped on the wall of the aircraft. Instead of biting into Steve’s finger, Bucky sucked the knuckle for a while, leaving a pink bite mark when he was finally done.

This should count as an exchange of vows, Bucky thought tiredly. He looked at Steve. “Do you like it? Diamond ring. This argyle diamond is bigger any Harry Winston my mother has ever owned…”

Steve chuckled. He straightened his back and continued to pour out his desires, soon coming to his release inside Bucky’s body.

X

Bucky was sitting on the bed, bored to death. Seeing the books on Steve’s bookshelf, he decided to read something. The book he picked was dog-eared. He instinctively thought that Steve must have read the book whenever he was free. The cover was worn, wrapped with a flyer as a dust jacket. Steve probably loved this book very much.

When he opened the first page, Bucky saw his own name written crookedly on the inside of the front cover. James Buchanan Barnes. Surprised, he turned a few pages to find that this was the copy of Le Petit Prince that he thought he’d lost.

The book wasn't expensive. One day, when he was in fifth grade or fourth grade, his teacher wanted the class to write a report on the book, so he’d asked Sarah to buy it for him on her way to work. It was a Penguin edition of Le Petit Prince. There was no French-English parallel text, no colored illustrations. It wasn’t a hardcover, just the simplest version of the title.

Steve returned to the room with a sandwich he’d made for Bucky. A moment ago, the brunet had been complaining about having to stand the whole day tomorrow, and now he was standing, reading a book. Walking toward the bedside, Steve mocked, “Looks like you don’t have to switch shifts with Edens.” When he saw what Bucky was reading, Steve attempted to take back the book in a flurry. Bucky stared at him. Afraid that the book was too old to withstand any tugging and pulling, Steve stopped himself.

“A book? Steve, why would you steal my book?” Bucky gave him a wry smile. “We could have bought an apartment if you’d stolen my father’s Rolex instead.”

“Why would I want to steal your father’s watch?” Steve sat down on the bed weakly. “You didn’t pay for the book, so technically it’s my book.”

Bucky raised his eyebrows. He couldn’t remember if he had paid Sarah for the book, but Sarah would never fuss about a book. Not a book that had cost only eight dollars. He lowered his head to study the book that Steve had kept for ten years, trying to understand what was so special about it. Steve, on the other hand, had given up on himself and laid down on Bucky’s thighs, covering his face with a pillow.

Bucky found a picture inside the book. It was a picture taken by the park when they came down from one of their roller coaster rides at Six Flags. Bucky had no memory of asking the chauffeur to buy the picture. He only remembered Steve holding on to a garbage can, dry heaving for several minutes after the ride. He saw in the picture a younger version of himself and Steve sitting on the front of the roller coaster. Bucky had a happy, wide grin and Steve was next to him looking extremely nervous.

Bucky hadn't ridden a roller coaster for a long time. He first contracted acrophobia when he was in high school. It was a skiing trip and he got trapped in the cable car, legs dangling midair before he was finally rescued three hours later. He had probably lost all his interest in riding a roller coaster now, but he could see that he was enthusiastic about it in the picture. Ah, the naiveté of youth.

He turned the picture around and saw a row of words. He could tell that it was written much later. The handwriting was relatively new.

“You wanted to tame me.” Bucky smiled. “I thought I should be the rose not the fox.”

The sound Steve made from behind the pillow was ambiguous.

Bucky lifted the pillow, stretched his hand to smooth the mop of golden hair. “You do have the blond color of a golden wheat field.”

Steve regarded the sparkle in Bucky’s eyes. “…and you have brown hair, like the fox.”

“Really?” Bucky laid down next to Steve. “But if you tame me, my life will be filled with sunshine. I’ll know the sounds of footsteps that will be different from all the rest. Others send me back underground. Yours will call me out of my burrow like music. Is that how you’d imagine me?”

Steve gazed at Bucky. Since he was young, he’d always wanted Bucky. He grasped on to every opportunity to be with Bucky and he refused to let go when he was near him. “I wanted to be your friend initially, Bucky. I didn’t care if I had to shine your shoes, I’d do anything for you and I didn't care what it was. And then…” He brushed Bucky’s smiling lips repeatedly with his finger. “I fell in love with you. You’re different than before, but even more beautiful, and I hope to be your ‘unique one.’”

Bucky didn't say a word.

Steve had never known how to get close to Bucky. He was always looking up from the living room downstairs to watch Bucky play with his toys at the door of the study. Bucky had the most popular toys, but he always looked despondent. He’d rushed down the stairs to hug Mrs. Barnes when she got home; he’d want to talk to Mr. Barnes who’d returned from a day of work.

But they’d leave him eventually and Bucky would climb back up the stairs and sit at the study door forlornly.

For a long time, Steve had wanted to be Bucky’s friend.

Someone who was unique to Bucky, too.

A stretch of time went by. Bucky turned over and pressed himself against Steve, looking down at his golden wheat field from above, a soft smile on his face. 

“Let’s go to Alabama again.” He lowered his head to kiss Steve.

Steve nodded, lifted his chin to return the kiss.

While Steve was taking off his tank top, Bucky added, “At least get me a hotel after flying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. Come say [hi](http://yensasha.tumblr.com) if you like.


End file.
